Dragon Tail
by SoundDragonSlayer
Summary: Lucy, a runaway princess, finds a new life with an amazing ma- I mean dragon named Natsu. NaLu with some GaLe and RoWen as well. I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did NaLu would already be cannon.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, Sammy-chan here and today I bring you all a new fanfiction. I had to wright something about my favorite book/tv show/movie for school, so I obviously did a Fairy Tail fanfiction. This will be a TON more detailed then the original. I will be posting the first chapter tomorrow. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Prologue**

 **(Narrator pov.)**

Once upon a time, there was a princess named Lucy Heartfelia. She was very lonely as a child, her mother had passed away when she was five, her father practically ignored her existence and the only people that talked to her were her servants. When Lucy turned sixteen, her father called her to see him for the first time in eleven years. He told her that he wanted her to wed a man by the name of Duke Everlue, around the age of fifty-two. Lucy was furious. She and her parents had agreed that she would marry for love, not an arranged marriage. When she returned to her chambers, she started making plans to run away.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

When Lucy turned seventeen, her father announced that she and the duke would wed in a month. Lucy decided it was time to go. She ran for miles only resting to sleep, drink or eat. One day, while walking in search for a town, she heard a voice, calling "Igneel?" She quickly turned around and standing in front of her was a great big dragon!

 **PLEASE READ**

 **I know it's very short but in my defense this is not a real chapter. If I went any longer I would have had to put this in as a real chapter. When I post the next chapter, for ether of my stories, they will be much longer I promise. I will be uploading the first chapter of this after school so it will be out soon. For my other story, I will post it every other day, while this one I will post (hopefully) every day. Well, that's it for now, Sammy-chan out!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Sammy-chan here! I now bring you chapter 1 of Dragon Tail! I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Note: there is a special announcement at the bottom to everyone!**

(Lucy pov.)

"UGH. What a ridiculous father!" I shouted, fuming. It's been 27 days since I've left home and I've already been almost captured three times. Right now I am walking through the woods, looking for a secluded town or village to stay at tonight. I know what you're thinking, 'Lucy isn't there more of a chance of you being captured in a civilized area?' but I am not your ordinary helpless princess, you know.

I've been taught by two men by the names of Capricorn and Leo or, as everyone calls him Loke, how to use a sword, shoot a bow, climb walls, wield a whip, use daggers, and etc. I'm cold, I'm tired and I am freakin' HUNGRY! I need to find civilization soon. I may be tough but I still am a princess.

"Igneel?" I hear a voice yell.

'Thank the almighty cheese dip! A person! People = civilization in my book!' I think to myself smiling confidently. I whirl around to face the owner of the voice, but instead of a person there is a great big dragon! I start screaming my head off. This dragon is massive! At least 10 feet high and 26 feet in length **(A/N I may or may not have looked this up on the internet)** with maroon red scales with a pink hue around the edges and onyx eyes.

"Ow! My ears! Hey, quit screamin' blondie." The dragon says covering its ears with its claws.

"…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yell, running away at top speed. I can't believe a dragon just talked to me, much less that he didn't say "Ohhhh food! You look tasty!" to me or something! I run as fast as I can for at least three hours.

 **"** **Ummm sorry to burst your bubble Lu, but it was more like ten minutes in real time." The author of this story says.**

"I know, you're just too lazy to put my running into detail so I had to make it seem awesome Sammy!" I reply.

 **"…** **Touché." The author says.**

 **.**

 **Time skip brought to you by the author's laziness!**

 **.**

Finally a village! I walk to an inn and book a room. 'I think I'll go to my room later and check out the town now.' I think to myself as I walk out of the inn. "Wow! Everything is so pretty!" I exclaim out loud

"Yah, it is princess," a voice says.

I jump. "Wha- h-ha- how did you find me?! W-who are you?" I say stuttering over my words a bit.

"Daddy wants you home and has put a large price on ya. My name is Bora, Bora the Prominence. Legendary outlaw catcher, but I also catch pretty princesses like you too." Bora said, cackling loudly.

"My father is a cruel man! I will no longer live trapped inside castle walls, away from the light of day!" I say. I took off and ran as fast as I could.

"Hey! Come back here! Oi boys, get her! Her daddy never said she had to comeback unharmed… get my drift boys? Hahahahahahahahaha!" Bora says, laughing, as he and his posse chase after me. I ran to the edge of the forest. They backed me against a tree, circling me. Bora raised his sword and aimed towards my side. "I am going to make this really painful blondie. It won't kill ya, but it sure won't be an angel's touch!" he says.

"Help me!" I yell at the top of my lungs. The sword is coming down fast. I close my eyes, and prepare for the pain.

 **Uh-oh cliffhanger! Dun dun dunnnnnnn! I'm so evil! Mwahahaha! Anyways I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has read, favorited, or followed my stories. It means a LOT to me. I have a passion for writing but no one really reads my work so it's great to know people actually like my stories and such. So again thank you. It may seem stupid to some of you that I'm thanking you for reading a fanfiction but this means a lot to me. So thanks again! Sammy-chan out!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I will only be able to publish this today sadly :(** **I am going to a baby shower today and I will not be back till Sunday. When I get home, I will publish a chapter to both of my stories. Here's the new chapter of Dragon Tail!**

(Natsu the dragon pov.)

Hey! My name is Natsu Dragneel. I'm a fire dragon. My dad Igneel went missing a few years ago so I've been searching for him for a while now. Me and my little buddy Happy Exceedious **(A/N I didn't know if Happy has a last name so I just made one for him.)** live in a cave about a day's walk from here. Wait a second! I smell someone nearby! "Igneel?" I yell, looking towards the scent.

'That's not Igneel! That's a human girl!' I think to myself eyes wide in shock. She whirls around to face me and starts screaming her head off. This girl is pretty! At least 5.4 feet high with golden blond hair and doe brown eyes.

"Ow! My ears! Hey, quit screamin' blondie." I say, covering my ears with my claws.

"…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She yells, running away at top speed.

What weird human. She is very fascinating though… why is everyone scared of me? I don't like the taste of human, too tough and sour for my taste. I sigh and walk off wondering who could ever be friends with a monster like me.

 **.**

 **Time skip brought to you by Happy's fish**

 **.**

I was walking around the edge of the forest when I hear the blond girl yell.

"Help me!" She yells. I see a man with blue hair and cold black eyes aiming his sword at the blond haired girl. Eh, why should I care? I try to walk away but my body won't let me. Before I can even think, run and cover the girl's body with my own, being careful not to crush her. I can feel her shaking. And I feel… small drips of water? She must be crying. I raise my head out of the makeshift cocoon I made with my body. I look at the men; they are all shaking in fear. This is one time I enjoy peoples' fear of me. "Scram!" I yell at them. They take off running as fast as their puny legs will go.

I huff. I undo myself from the cocoon completely and look at the girl. She is shaking violently, her breathing pattern is rugged and her pupils are dilated. "Hey, it's all right now. I won't hurt ya… please stop crying blondie. I swear that I'm a friend not an enemy." I say very gently, in fear of scaring her even more. She starts to calm down but she still is shaking. "You cold Blondie?" I ask. She nods slowly.

"Y-yes. U-umm who are you? W-w-why did you save me?" She asks me.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel. I'm a fire dragon. What's your name?" I ask.

"Lucy Heart- ummm never mind my last name." She says.

"Luigi? That's a weird name for girl **(A/N if you are a girl and your name is Luigi, I mean no offence.)** no offence Luigi." I say.

"It's Lucy!" She says.

 **Yay! Another chapter! I will hopefully post another chapter on Sunday but I may be tired. There will not be another chapter of NaLu – A furry Fairy Tail surprise! today but there will be on Sunday. Well that's it for now, Sammy-chan out!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys,** **Sammy-chan here and today I have finally returned! Testesting was last night and, I don't know if you care but I'm gonna tell you anyway, I got an A+ on mine! I'm so happy! I was literally crying hahaha. I'm so sorry for not posting another episode earlier but I didn't have time. Anyways let's start the chapter!**

(Lucy Pov. )

Me and the dragon, Natsu, are standing in the same spot, starring at each other in an awkward silence. "So Lucy, " Natsu says, "Why where those men after you? In fact, all you told me is that your name is Lucy. Mind telling me? I wanna make sure that your not here to kill me, even though you can't, I'm too awesome for that"

"W-well... I... I am kinda sort of a run away princess, haha?" I replyour. I'm so nervous. What if he decides to dich me?! Or even worse, eat me! Dragons capture and eat princesses right? At least that's what I read in my books. "Please don't be mad at me!" I say quickly.

"... Why would I be mad at you, yang weirdo." He says, "Why'd you leave? Princesses are rich and stuff right?"

"Hey! I am NOT a weirdo!" I reply haughtily. Hopefully I won't have to answer that question. I've never even thought about telling someone. This is so embarrassing!

"Ummm, you ok? Your face is getting kinda red yang weirdo." He replied looking at me as if watching me struggle was very amusing to him. "And ya avoided my question. Did someone hurt ya or something?"

"No... I... I- I just wanted a family, to be loved. My dad never spoke to me, never acknowledge my existence, heck the only time I saw him since my momma died eleven years ago was for him to tell me I was marring a man I not only had never met but he is in his fifties! That was the last straw... I knew then that I had to leave. To find my own happiness, even if it meant leaving all my friends behind. Capricorn, Virgo, Loke, Gemini, Scorpio, Aquarius, Sagittarius, Taurus, and Aries. I will miss them all, but I can never return... not if it means getting married to that, that, pig! I hate my father! I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!" I started breaking down, all the emotions pent up inside of me flowing out.

"H-Hey don't cry!" He pulled me closer with his tail, his arms circling around my waist, his wings covering us making a protective barrier between me him and the world. "Don't worry, I'm here. Your not alone anymore Lucy. I'll protect you. And if you want, I'll help you make sure that he can never get his dirty hands on you again. I- I know you wouldn't want a monster like me around but what I'm saying is that I will always be here. I don't know whyet, but I feel like I have the need to protect you, so I will."

I looked up at him. He looked so sincere like actually meant it, unlike those people who only wanted to be close to me because of my statous. I started crying harder, to his dismay. He started freaking out thinking he said something wrong. "Thank you Natsu... thank you from the bottom of my heart."

 **Awwwwww! I started crying while writing this. If you have noticed, I have deleted my other story, NaLu - A furry Fairy Tail surprise! I was just not inspired to write another chapter. I am going to stick with this story and when this is done I will start another story. It's just too hard to come up with ideas for different stories at the same time personally. Well until next time! Sammy-chan out!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, Sammy-chan here and today I have a new chapter of Dragon Tail! I had softball practice and some other stuff and I just totally forgot to post yesterday, gomenasai! Anyways let's start the new chapter!**

(Natsu pov.)

This poor girl. She is probably going trough so much stress right now... I think to myself. I unconsciously hug her tighter. Her sent... It smells like vanilla and honey mixed together. I breathe in more of her sent, memorising it. It smells kinda like a sent I've smelled before but I can't place were it's from. "Ummmy? Are you sniffing me? Pervert!" She yells and kicks me. It wasn't painfull cuz she couldn't realy kick me from this angle but I took it as my sign to let go of her. I unwound my arms and tail from her and folded my wings behind me.

"Hmph I'm not a pervert, you are!" I say pointing to her blue shirt. "Your shirt is riding up on your stomach."

"..." She stairs at me blankly for a moment. "How could you tell if it was riding up if you weren't looking being a pervert, **(A/N i know this is weird just bare with me ok guys hahaha)** you perv!" She yells. "Luuuucccccyyyyy kickkkkk!" And kicks me in the jaw. You would think my armer like scales would protect me, but man that hurt!

"Your a weirdo Luigi." I state, looking at her with amusement.

"Okay, one I am not weird. Two, my name is LUCY! L-U-C-Y!" SHe yells at me.

"Ahhhh stoooop. My sensitive hearing!" I say, grabbing my ears with my claws again.

 **Ok, so I know this is short I'm sorry, but my friend is here now. Sammy-chan out!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, Sammy-chan here and today I have finally gotten a chance to write another chapter. I'm so sorry it took me so long to update this. I'm not going to make excuses for being so late because I am going to make this a realy long chapter! Please enjoy!**

(Lucy Pov)

"You feeling better Lucy?" Natsu asked as he looked at me carefully, as if examining ! HE SAID MY NAME! FINALLY! I NEVER THOUGHT I'D SEE THE DAY! "Hmmm... I was right you are a weirdo! Only a weirdo makes a face like that when they're thinking!" He said grinning at me. Can dragons even grin? Well, this one can.

"Baka!" I shouted at him. He dares to make fun of me, Lucy Heartfelia the great?! "Lucyyyyyyy kick!" I yell as I kick hime in the jaw again. I really need to stop doing that. His scales make it feel like I'm kicking a boulder. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!" I yell jumping up and down, holding my foot. I think I fractured it. Natsu looked at me and smirked in amusement.

"Here, let me see it." He says as he gently takes my foot in his clawed hand. I blew a tiny stream of fire at my leg.

"What are you trying to do, burn me?!" I ask, trying to pull my leg out of his grip. He smiles and shakes his head at me before continuing to blow fire at my leg. Why is he trying to burn me- oh wait. "Ummm Natsu, why isn't your fire burning me?!" I ask. It's so mesmerizing, the way the flames are dancing on my skin casting small shadows to flicker across my leg. 'Hey! My foot doesn't hurt anymore!' I think to myself.

"These are healing flames. They can't burn you. They won't heal you compleatly but they will help with the pain." He said as he set my foot down, looking very pleased with himself. "Now anyways Luigi-" "It's Lucy!" I cut in "Do you have a place to stay tonight? Me and my little buddy Happy would be glad to share are cave for the night. Plus it's not often that I make a friend since I'm a dragon."

My eyes widened. I didn't even realise how late it is! 'I can't go back to the village! Bora and his friends will be waiting for me. I don't know if f can trust Natsu though. I mean, he is a dragon. What if he triesaid to eat me! But if I don't Bora might find me if I sleep in a tree or something.' "If you wouldn't mind, I would like to stay at your place for tonight. Just promise you won't eat me?" I ask. Natsu loses his smile and his face has a mixture of emotions on it.

"Do you... Are you... You're scared of me?" He says sadly. I can see his emotions more clearly now. His face is full of hurt, sadness, pain, longing, and disappointment. I suddenly feel realy bad.

"Oh Natsu, I didn't mean it like that I-" "Don't even bother wasting your time on me, _Princess_ ," He interrupted me. "I should have known no one can ever trust , or care about me. I'm just a monster in your way. Good bye _Lucy_." He opened his wings and took off.

"Wait! Natsu!" I cried out, but I knew he wouldn't listen. Great job Lucy. You finally have a friend and then you just go and blow it. I need to apologize. I start running after him. "I'm sorry Natsu." I wisper as I run.

 **So that was the chapter! Such a roller-coaster of emotions. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review so I can see what you think. Sammy-chan out!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, Sammy-chan here and today I have a new chapter of Dragon Tail for you all! I am so happy that you like my story! Thank you for reading and reviewing this! Anyways, let's get started!**

(Natsu Pov)

I can't believe I actually thought that Lucy would actually want to be my friend. I'm so stupid. I don't know why I feel so... sad. I didn't even know her that well, but I feel as if she is someone I've met before. Why? Enough, Natsu! What happened to being the most frightening of creatures? What happened to you, Natsu, snap out of it! I shake my head as if to clear my head of thoughts of _her_.

"NATSUUUU!" I hear a voice yell. "NATSU I'M SO SORRY! I AM A TERRIBLE FRIEND, BUT PLEASE JUST COME BACK! I WANT TO STAY WITH YOU, JUST LIKE YOU OFFERED! PLEASE NATSU! Please hear me..." She finishes off with a whisper I can just barely hear. I continue to fly, going higher into the clouds so I can no longer hear her voice. I keep flying like this for a bit. Then I heard a scream. "NATSU! HELP ME! PLEASE IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, COME SAVE ME!"

(Lucy Pov)

I know chasing a flying dragon is probably not the smartest thing to do, but I have to make things right. I had caught up to him earlier, begging him to listen to me but he just flew higher into the sky, not even giving me a glance. I continue running following a dragon shaped shadow in the clouds. I trip and stumble over some blue thing. I look to see what it is. It's a blue dragon. This dragon is not as big as Natsu. It has dark blue scales and brown eyes. My eyes meet hers. I scream, "NATSU! HELP ME! PLEASE IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, COME SAVE ME!"

 **Dun dun duuuuuuun a sorta kinda cliff hanger! Mwahahahahaha! I'm so evil! So anyways I'll see you in the next chapter please review to tell me what you think! Sammy-chan out!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, Sammy-chan here and today I have a special Easter chapter! I hope you all enjoy!**

(Lucy Pov)

The blue dragon cringed at my scream. When I stopped screaming, she started to circle me and sniff the air. She suddenly froze and started to crawl toward me slowly. "NATSU!" I cried out. In a flash, I saw red and suddenly, Natsu was in front of me. His tail wrapped around my waist as he growled at the other dragon.

"Natsu-nii?" The dragon asked, straightening up.

"Wendy? Is that you?" Natsu replied, losening his grip around my waist.

"It's been a little while huh, little cuz?" Natsu said, patting the other dragon's head.

"Yes, it has. Now please stop patting me, Natsu-nii" she said.

"Sorry. Habit." he said grinning "Now, why were you scaring Lucy?" Natsu said starting to look and sound more serious.

"Huh? Oh you mean the pretty human girl." Wendy said. "I didn't mean to scare her. I smelled you on her so I got curious. I'm sorry Lucy-San," she apologized.

"It's fine, Wendy. I'm sorry for tripping you," I reply. Natsu huffs. I look at him and his gaze is sharp. I gulp.

"Lucy, we need to talk. Wendy, can you give us a second?" Natsu says.

"Of course Onii-san," Wendy chirps. She walks away leaving me and Natsu alone.

"Natsu I-"

"Lucy. Let me talk first," he interrupts. I nod my head.

"Lucy, I'm sorry. I overreacted. If you're scared of me, that's okay. I should have been, if not with you, at least watching you to make sure you're ok. I'm so sorry, Lucy. What if it was a dragon that would kill you? You... you're my friend right?" He says. I smile softly at his ashamed expression. I run towards him and envelop him in a hug.

"Natsu, I'm sorry as well. I was scared of you but I realized that you're my friend and you would never hurt me. I'm sorry. I've been so stressed out and I guess I took it out on you and-"

"Lucy, it's ok. We were both in the wrong." Natsu says, cutting me off again. "So Lucy, do you still want to spend the night at my cave? It's almost 9 o'clock so we should probably get some sleep." Natsu says.

"If your offer still stands, I would love to spend the night at your cave, good sir." I say, laughing and teasing him a bit. Natsu freezes. "What's wrong?!" I ask.

"Nothing, it's just I've never heard you laugh before." He replies.

"Oh come on you dork." I teasingly sigh and shake my head.

"Let's go say bye to Wendy so we can go to the cave, weirdo," he says.

"Okay!" I say as we run off to find Wendy.

 **Ahhhh NaLu just makes me so happy! I'm so glad you like this story and I will continue to try to update every day. Thank you for reading and happy (late) Easter! I will be (hopefully) posting another chapter today or tomorrow. Anyways I've got to go. Sammy-chan out!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, Sammy-chan here and today I have anew chapter of Dragon Tail! I hope you guys enjoy! Now, let's get started!**

(Lucy Pov)

Me and Natsu are currently making our way over to Wendy so we can say our good byes and go to Natsu's cavery. "Hello again, Wendy." I say smiling at her.

"Hello, Lucy-San! Are you and Natsu done talking now?" She replies with what seems to be a small smile, but it's hard to tell since she's a dragon.

"Yep! We came to say goodbye. We are going to be going back to my cave for the night." Natsu says.

"Ok Natsu-nii. Oh! Before you go, I have something to give you!" Wendy says. She passes Natsu a white object that looks suspiciously like a cloud. "This is a Skycall lacrima. I was able to create one with my sky magic." She tells us.

"What does it do?" I ask.

"Basically, it's a hologram but it's powered by air, hence Skycall lacrima. We can call Wendy with it. I can make something that works something like that. It's called a Firesoul lacrima. It's complicated so I'll explain another time." Natsu explains to me. "Anyways, it's time we should go, bye Wendy!" Natsu and I waved as we started walking away. "Climb on my back." Natsu says.

"What?! Why would I do that! I'll fall and break my neck!" I screech at him. He flinches and covers his ears.

"My cave is about half a days walk from here. It's only about an hour fight." He sighs. I don't want to die! I can't go flying! Humans aren't meant to! "Don't worry, I won't let you fall." He tries to convince me.

"No, Natsu." I say.

"Awww, you're not fun! Pleeeeeeaaase Lucyyyyyyy?" He says, giving me puppy eyes. Must resist eyes. Must resist- oh I give up.

"Fine. Just be careful ok?" I finally agree.

"You're the best Lucy!" Natsu says. I climb on his back and grip the spikes on his back. I feel him tents underneath me. "Hold on tight Lucy!" Natsu cackles. He takes off into the air. I squeeze my eyes shut tight. "You can open your eyes now Lucy." Natsu chuckles. I open my eyes and gasp. Everything is so beautiful! I relax my grip on his spikes and take in the view.

"This is awesome!" I wisper, my words being taken by the wind. I look behind me and see my father's castle. I turn back and look at Natsu. I smile softly. I have a wonderful future ahead of me. I can't wait to see what tomorrow brings.

 **So another chapter down! I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter! Please review! Sammy-chan out!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, Sammy-chan here and today I have a new chapter of Dragon Tail! I know I'm reeeealy late but I've been really busy with softball and such. First off I want to thank TsukiChanChan for the review. Helpful criticism is welcomed. I just want to take some time to explain some things. If you do not wish to read this then go past the bold. First things first, I didn't realise that I wasn't putting enough detail into my story. I will try to do that from now on. Secondly, I have seen Lucy, in this story, as someone who doesn't want to be a princess, so I thought making her speech a little less royal would help. I don't think I'll change the way she speaks. Third, I am 14 and in 8th grade. I don't have the best grammar or spelling, but I try my best. I have someone that is kind of like a "beta" as you put it, but that person is often busy so I have to do that myself. Next my chapter size, I knew this would come up eventually. My chapters are very short, and I know I said in the first one that the chapters would get longer in the future, but I am always busy with softball, school, hanging with friends etc. If I made the chapters longer, I could no longer post every day like I do now. I personally think that if I wrote and published a short chapter every day then I make up for the shortness of it. I can make my chapters longer but it will take longer to write and publish them. Next my character descriptions, I fully agree that I should describe them more. I will try to start doing that. And finally, the slow NaLu progression. I don't think that NaLu is going THAT slow, it's just, Natsu is a dragon! And if you read carefully they haven't know each other that long. I plan to make NaLu happen at a certain point but it's not here yet. It will be here soon though. Thank you so much for the advice and please tell me if there is anything else I need to do. Anyways, let's get started!**

(Lucy Pov)

Natsu and I have just landed on a cliff top. I see a narrow and windy path that leads to the ground. I shudder slightly, glad that I decided to fly with Nastu. I jump off Natsu's back and look over the edge being careful not to get too close. The night sky is so beautiful! It's a dark blue color but some puffy white clouds are hanging around here and there. There are so many stars in the sky tonight. My mother and I would often sit on the balcony railing and watch the stars till morning. I force myself to tear my gaze off the sky and look at the forest. The dark green of the trees melds in with the blue sky, almost merging in. I see a family of birds, sleeping in a nest in the tallest tree. 'Family huh...' I think to myself.

"Umm, Lucy? Are you ok? Your have this creepy grin on your face," Natsu says looking at me with amusement. I get up and walk over to him. I reach over and touch his ear bringing my head closer so I can whisper to him. "You really think that was funny? Well, I think this is funny!" I whisper into his ear. I pull away quickly and pull down on his ear. "Owwwww! Lushiiiii!" Natsu says holding his ear.

"Never mess with the princess," I simply say, turning to go into the cave. Once inside, I see a great big mess! There are fishbones everywhere and food dishes on a gigantic table. It looks like a tornado ran through here! There are so many old and trashy items everywhere. I look at Natsu with a disapproving glare. He sweat drops and laughs nervously. I sigh and walk over ton him. "So, where am I going to sleep?" I ask him.

"In my and Happy's room of course!" he smiles at me. I look at him with disbelief.

"Haha very funny now seriously, where am I going to sleep?" I ask again, one eyebrow raised higher than the other.

"In. Me. And. Happy's. Room." He says again, looking at me like I'M the crazy one. "We only have one bedroom, you think it was easy carving this out?"

"You made this yourself?" I ask. He nods at me and opens the door with his claws. The bedroom is in as bad condition as the main room! There are fish bones, dishes, and all sorts of junk lying around everywhere. There is a big four poster bed in the middle of all that junk and is surprisingly clean. I see a little pach of blue move from the corner of my eye. I look, and there before my eyes is a blue cat! It yawns and looks at me. "Hey little guy. What's your name?" I say to the cat, petting him gently. The cat stands and lifts up a paw, balancing on one leg.

"My name is Happy!" he says smiling. I stare at him in shock.

"Wha- you- but- I- huuuuuhhhh?!" I say very, very intelligently. "Hold up, you can talk and stand?!"

"Aye! I can also fly!" he says as he spreads out his wings. I gape at him mouth wide open.

"I'm going crazy," I state blandly. I start getting dizzy and faint welcoming the darkness.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Time skip brought to you by a pet named Steve**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I woke up to muffled laughter. I slowly opened my eyes to see Natsu and the blue cat looking at me with their hands over their mouths. I sat up and looked at them both. Noticing that I had woken up, they started laughing louder. "What?" I ask them, as they look at each other suspiciously. The blue cat hands me a small mirror and I look into it. My face is covered with drawings of dragons, fire, and fish. "Natsu, cat... YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD!" I jump off the bed and start chasing them through the mess.

"My name is Happy!" the cat says while running away.

"I don't care!" I yell back at him. They ran out of the bedroom and out the front door with me running close behind them. When they got outside, they quickly took off into the air. "Hey! Come down here where I can hit you!" I shouted at them. Natsu and Happy just laughed and flew higher. I started to pretend to cry. 'The poor foolish dragon.' I laugh evilly inside my head. Natsu looked at me and cocked his head at me. He flew down next to me and sniffed me.

"You okay, Luce?" he asked, looking at me concerned. I looked up and shouted "LUUUUCCCCCYYYY KICK!" Then I kicked his snout and ran inside, laughing at his stupidity. I went into the main room and hid behind a massive couch.

"HEY!" I hear him roar at me. He and the blue cat came inside and Natsu looked at the couch. He reached his clawed hand out and grabbed me.

"Natsu, put me down!" I yell at him, tugging on his claws. He ignores me and walks to his room. He tosses me on the bed and Happy walks in after him. He lays don on the bed next to me, his tail curling around me. He curls the rest of his body around me and sighs, his eyes closing. "What are you doing Natsu?!" I ask. He opens one of his onyx eyes and looks at me.

"Sleeping, now go to bed Luce..." he says, mumbling at the end. I sigh and laugh softly.

"My name is Lucy, but close enough." I say, smiling at him.

"Lushi? Can I sleep next to you?" Happy asks me. I nod and he flies into my arms snuggling up to my chest. Who knew that today would be so... exiting!

 **Yay! I finally updated! I'm so sorry that this took me so long to write! Please review and tell me how you like this story, and how I may improve. Thank you also much! Sammy-chan out!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Sammy-chan here and today I have another chapter of Dragon Tail! I hope you enjoy!**

 _ **IMPORTENT NEWS AT THE BOTTOM**_

(Lucy Pov.)

LUCY DREAMLAND

 _I was walking back at my old- wait my fathers palace. 'This is no longer my home.' I thought to myself. "Lucy." I heard my father say. "What have you done! Our kingdom, my kingship is now threatened because of you! You ran away. I couldn't control you and now the counsel is saying that I am an old man who is unfit for ruling a kingdom because I can't even control my on daughter! I'll show them! Come back_ Lucy _... Daddy wants to play!" he said as he lunged at me. I heard a roar and twirled around. Natsu was behind me growling at my father. My father stopped and looked at me with hate. "Oh, so you ran off with a dragon. A pitiful race if I do say so myself." My father says. I glare at my father while Natsu wrapped his tail around me protectively. "I'm coming for you. Not_ even _your dragon friend can stop me!" my father said._

Loud snoring filled my ears. I opened one eye and looked towards the noise. Natsu was snoring. I sighed then snuggled closer to him. Natsu is really warm. Something moved in my arms. I looked down and saw Happy snuggling my chest. Natsu spoke in his sleep suddenly. "Lucy... smell... good... vanilla... hmmmmmmm..." he said, humming contentedly at the end. I blushed and tried to push away but his tail as wrapped firmly against my waist. I froze. 'Ohgodohgodohgodohgod' I thought to myself. Natsu turned his head and he LICKED ME! "AHHHHHHHHHHHH PERVERT!" I said trying to get out of is vice-like tail.

"Shush Lucy... Sleeeep..." Natsu said pulling me closer, his arms now hugging me as well as his tail. 'Oh, crap.' I thought to myself. "Luuuushhhiiii..." Natsu said, sniffing my hair. I didn't know what to do, but then I got an idea.

"NATSU HELP MEEEEEE!" I yelled. Natsu's eyes shot open and he growled wrapping his tail around me and raising his wings protectively.

"WHO'S THERE? LUCY WHAT HAPPENED ARE YOU OKAY?" Natsu said worriedly.

"I uhhh saw a... a spider! Yah, I saw a spider!" I said. Natsu stared at me. I laughed and tugged on his tail. Natsu released me and got off the bed. I followed, caring a still sleeping Happy in my arms. "I'll make breakfast." I said walking to the kitchen, but first I laid Happy on the couch to sleep.

 **I'm sorry! I know this is short but I have to go now. I hope you like this story! Sammy-chan out!**

 _ **IMPORTENT NEWS**_

 _ **If you haven't seen, I have started a new NaLu story called My Sunshine. Here's a quick peek!**_

It was cold. A twelve year old girl with bright blond hair and brown doe eyes was running through the forest. She pushed her way through tree branches and shrubbery as she ran. Her breathing was fast and erratic, her heart was pounding in her ears. "MAMA!" She yelled as she tripped over a root and fell. Suddenly, her world went black and darkness overwhelmed her...


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, Sammy-chan here and today I have for you another chapter of Dragon Tail! I hope you all enjoy! Let's get started!**

(Natsu Pov.)

'Bacon. I smell bacon.' I think to myself as I sniff the air. 'And fish too.' I walk over to the kitchen only to see Lucy cooking a HUGE fish, a smaller fish, and a ton bacon. "Beautiful..." I mumble. Lucy looked at me, one eyebrow raised. "Thank you Lushi!" I say, drooling at the food. I reach a hand to grab so bacon when Lucy hits my hand with the pan. I hiss at the pain and recoil, bringing my injured hand to my scaly chest.

"No food till I'm finished Natsu. I'm warning you." Lucy says glaring at me. I slowly sulk out of the kitchen and go over to Happy. He yawns and stretches as he wakes up.

"Good morning little buddy. You wanna go for a fly?" I ask him.

"Aye sir!" Happy says as he flies out the window and out of the house. I go out the door and take flight.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Time skip brought to you by my ice cream**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

(Lucy Pov.)

"Natsu, Happy, breakfast is ready!" I yell out of the kitchen. I hear no response. I walk out of the kitchen and look around the main room. There is no one there. I look in the bedroom but still no Natsu or Happy. I sigh and start cleaning the house, waiting for Natsu and Happy to get back. I'm certainly not going outside to find them. They are probably flying, I would go after them but, I don't have wings! Slowly, very slowly, the room is starting to get cleaner.

(Natsu Pov.)

Happy and I have just finished flying and are on our way home. I love flying it makes me feel so... free. I sigh as I tilt my wings so I start to dive towards our cave. Me and Happy land and start walking towards the door. I open it and walk inside. "WHERE ARE WE?!" I ask. The room is spotless! Everything is clean and does NOT look like my cave. "I think we came to the wrong cave." Happy declares, about to leave. I hear Lucy laugh. She walks out of the bedroom and sits on the couch.

"I finished breakfast a little while ago but SOMEONE didn't tell me they were going flying." She said.

"Sorry Luce, but me and Happy always take a morning fly. I didn't think to tell ya." I say.

"It's ok, but the food is cold now. It took me so long to make it to..." Lucy says sadly.

"You forget, I'm a fire dragon, let me warm it up." I declare walking over to the kitchen.

"NO! YOU'LL BURN THE FOOD!" Lucy yells.

"I know what I'm doing." I say walking over to the fish and bacon. "Fire dragon roar!" the food explodes into flame, completely burnt. "Woops." I say, laughing drily. Lucy walks into the kitchen.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL YOU ARE SO DEAD!" she yells.

 **Yay! Another chapter down! Dun dun dun, another one bights the dust- Oops, sorry I just LOVE that song. Well any ways, that's it for this chapter! Sammy-chan out!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, Sammy-chan here and I have finally returned! I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been very busy lately but I promise that I will start to put my writing first on my agenda! So lets get started!**

(Lucy Pov.)

 _Dear Mama,_

 _It's been a couple of weeks since I met Natsu and I haven't been this happy in a very long time. Natsu, Happy, and I have been doing a lot of fun things lately such as fishing (Happy's favorite. I'm not a huge fan of it), Flying (Natsu and Happy defiantly enjoy it more than I do but I'm starting to like it more), stargazing, and many more fun things. Natsu and Happy are the best friends I could ever ask for. I still miss everyone at the castle but I wouldn't go back. Natsu makes me feel safer than I have let myself feel in a long time. He is a warm, comforting presence for me and always puts a smile on my face, even when I'm sad. I wish I could do more than cooking and cleaning for him. He has done so much for me and I doubt he even realizes it._

 _Love your daughter,_

 _Lucy_

I folded up the letter and put it in an envelope. I sighed and put my letter in my box with all the others. I miss my mother dearly. 'I love you mom. I hope you're happy wherever you are...' I thought to myself.

"Yo, Luce!" Natsu said poking his head into the bedroom, smiling brightly. "There is someone that you might want to meet and a guy I don't care about!" I heard a yell of "HEY!" from a male voice in the living room and walked over. There were two people on the couch. On the left, a girl with scarlet red hair and brown eyes, wearing a suit of armor with a sword at her side. On the other side, was a black haired male with black eyes. He was wearing a white shirt and black pants.

"Luce, let me introduce you to my friend and ice princess. The guy with the black hair is ice princess aka Gray Fullbuster and the red head over there is Erza Scarlet. They are two warriors in Fairy Tail, " said Natsu lazily.

"Wait! You mean that band of outlaws that my da- I mean the king was always chasing after?!" I exclaimed taking a step back.

"Yes. we are. Hello Lucy. As Natsu said my name is Erza. Natsu says that you cook for him. Can you cook strawberry cake?" asked Erza with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Uhhh yes?" I said, confused.

"Then I order you to make me some strawberry cake, NOW!" She commanded bringing her sword out threateningly. Natsu growled at her.

"Put the sword down now Erza!" Natsu said angrily. Both Erza and Gray looked at him stunned.

"Did you just... tell Erza what to do?" said Gray fearfully. Natsu nodded still glaring at Erza. Erza looked at me, then Natsu. She brought her sword to my neck. I flinched and Natsu growled louder. Erza put her sword back and looked at Natsu who had calmed down when she put the sword away.

"Natsu." Erza said threateningly as he flinched. "Why... why didn't you tell me you found your mate!"

"What?" Natsu and I said together.

"I assume that you are his mate Lucy?" Erza said looking confused.

"What do you mean by mate?" I said.

"I'll explain and Erza, I still haven't found my mate so don't freak her out." Natsu said.

 **Yay! I'm so happy to be writing again! Thank you all for continuing to support my story while I was away! Please leave a review! Sammy-chan out!**


End file.
